


Will You Be the Oberon to My Titania?

by FiliaSnowe



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, flower field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: What happens when you stick a wanderer and dancer in a flower field with two baskets full of flowers? The answer is of course flower crowns.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Cherie
Kudos: 4





	Will You Be the Oberon to My Titania?

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I was gonna make a Bartz x Cherie fic and I did, hope yall enjoy.

Cherie hummed happily to herself as she weaved a bunch of flowers she picked from a nearby meadow into the shape of a crown. The brunette dancer worked diligently with dexterous fingers as delicately as possible, being extra careful not to damage the stems or Cherie would have to start all over. Reaching a hand into the wooden basket sitting next to her, Cherie plucked a few pastel pink flowers then placed them in her lap before examining each of them. If the stems were too short she would have to discard them and put the flowers back in the basket to give freely away to children later. 

Cherie was so immersed in her task that she almost didn't notice Bartz curiously walking up to her. Cherie had met Bartz in the Phoenix Tower as he and three other girls were walking up the Tower, having heard rumors that Tycoon's Dragon had died and was later reincarnated as a phoenix. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she followed them to the top, just shy of getting her face sliced up from Faris's sword even though she meant them no harm. She explained to them that she saw a group of people climb the tower and was curious to see why they were there. Afterwards they let her travel with them around the world and whatnot, eventually becoming friends with Bartz, Faris, Lenna and Krile as well as growing close to the only male in the group.

The dancer looked up and gave him a soft smile before he sat down next to her.

"Heya, Cherie," Bartz greeted. "Whatcha making?"

"Oh hello, Bartz, I'm making flower crowns."

"Cool. Want me to help?"

"You can if you want to. I don't mind at all."

Cherie then instructed Bartz on how to make one as he grabbed some flowers to weave, discarding the ones that were too short to use and being extra gentle with the much longer stems. She had gotten a head start ahead of him as she was nearly done with her crown and needed a few more to add to it. The dancer turned to see Bartz struggle a bit with his own crown and decided to help him with it, making sure that he didn't break any stems in the process. Once she was done with hers Cherie placed the newly made crown on his head, giggling a little at how it looked on him. The adventurer smiled at her and got an idea. He then took his crown and put it on Cherie's head, surprising her a little before she smiled again, this time it was radiant and sweet. 

"It looks nice on you," Bartz complimented.

She blushed shyly, "T-Thank you, so does yours."


End file.
